


The Copy

by LanceHasAHarem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gore, Injury, Major Character Injury, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceHasAHarem/pseuds/LanceHasAHarem
Summary: Lance seems off.... Pidge is determined to know why





	The Copy

Pidge dragged Lance down the hallway. He was laughing, but something seemed off... artificial. Pidge brushed this off as her being dramatic, she could recognize her boyfriend from a mile away! Surely nothing could be wrong with him… right?

 

Lance continued to be off throughout the entire day... he didn't smile right... he talked too slow... nothing seemed.... Lance.

 

Pidge confronted him about it. "i just don't understand! You seem so off today, can you please tell me what's wrong?" she crossed her arms and pouted at him, because she knew that Lance couldn't resist her pout.

 

Lance snarled at her, which was weird, especially with the pout, "I'm fine! Don't get so worked up over nothing," Lance turned away from her.....He was hunched over like he was in pain but Pidge couldn't figure out what was wrong.

 

"Can you just talk to me?" Pidge felt tears swell in her eyes, this wasn't her Lance...it couldn't be.

 

All of a sudden, Lance turned around, and that's when Pidge saw that his normally radiant blue eyes were a mechanical gray.... like Shiro's. Pidge connected the dots, this wasn't Lance....... This was Haggar's version.... Did that mean Lance was de-

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the fake Lance charging her. Pidge tried to fight back but she didn't want to hurt him.... Even if he was fake, he was still a Lance and Pidge couldn't do that to him.

 

The only problem to her loyalty was that, 'Lance' being fake didn't have such loyalties and it was obvious he didn't have morals either. Pidge was getting hit left and right, trying as hard as she could to avoid 'Lance's' hits. She was crying at this point; she couldn't believe that Lance, her Lance, could be gone, and this could be the broken part of him left.

 

Pidge heard an explosion behind her. He must have shot at something to make it explode. Pidge wanted someone to find them, but she knew that this part of the castle went unexplored by anyone other than Pidge and Lance.

 

Heat brushed up on Pidge as she fought the duplicate, and she knew that if she turned around she would see the flames. She didn't turn around but smoked started to clog her adrenaline-filled body. Tears pricked in her eyes, from the smoke and the heat, and the hurt.

 

The clone snarled at her, "what's the point of fighting me? I'm an genetically better version of a regular human, you have no shot of winning." He smirked a more evil version of Lance's.

 

"You may be genetically modified but I have the drive of a human," Pidge whispered back, heat clawed at her flesh, a horrible sound of sizzling came from somewhere. Pidge hoped it wasn't from her. Pidge kicked at the clone, but he had a bayard, and Pidge being dumb for once in her life had forgotten hers.

She struggled against the clone. The only thing driving her forward was the thought of seeing the real Lance once again. She closed her mouth, stopping a grunt of pain from escaping after the clone hit her in the gut with his bayard. And then the first thought of hope, "Pidge!" the voice sounded out.

 

Pidge looked to see another Lance, he had tattered clothing and multiple wounds, it was obvious that he was the real one. "Lance! W-what happened to you?" Pidge asked, still fighting the broken version of Lance.

 

"No time to explain! Just... go! Get help!" He limped his way out over to the clone and started to try and wrestle the bayard from it. He lost the fight, the clone kicking Lance to the ground.

 

She breathed in the toxic smoke, which was pouring out of the fire faster than should have been possible. She went to go help Lance. "I can't go! I have to help," Pidge yelled back at him. She started attacking the clone once more.

 

"Go!' he screamed, "get help, Katie!" he used her first name, Pidge wished it would have been for a more touching moment. Pidge realized that she had to get help, after all, Lance would be the best at fighting Lance. Pidge breathed in before running though the only passageway that she could get through, since the other ones were blocked off by fire and smoke.

 

Pidge ran for what felt like years before she got to the common room, panting heavily. The others, who were all relaxing till now, looked worried. "Lance is in danger," those were the only words that Pidge said before starting to run back to the room where Lance was fighting. Now that Pidge could think more clearly, she couldn't believe that she had left Lance, who was already injured with a healthy clone of himself. She felt dirty, both from guilt and the residue of the fire.

 

She knew that the others were following her, but in her dazed form she took a wrong turn. She silently muttered to herself, this was Lance's life that was at stake. She couldn't afford to mess up again. Pidge started running faster, her heart beating in her ears. 'Go go go-' was the only thought in her head. She had to find him.

 

She finally saw the smoke and then she heard the others gasp. They had been asking questions on the way, but Pidge hadn't been answering them. They all darted in, Pidge realized she should have brought a helmet to keep out the smoke, but that wasn't important now, what was important was saving Lance.

 

She and the others dove into the smoke, everything was gray and Pidge's eyes and nose burned from the fumes. A shot rang out, along with a pained grunt. Pidge hadn't been this scared since finding Matt's grave. She tried to search but she couldn't see, she couldn't breathe either but she had to keep going. She found a Lance, trying to see if this was the real one or not when she noticed that this one didn't have the cut along his face like Lance did. She moved on, not paying attention to the shot wound the clone had.

 

"He's over here!" Keith voice rang out, along with coughing, it was obvious they had to get out of this smoke. Pidge tired to get over to the sound of Keith's voice, but as coughing was heard from all over, it was hard to pinpoint.

 

"Me and Keith got him," Shiro called out, with that news Pidge tried to find the exit, she would be no use to Lance if she died from smoke. The five of them managed to get out with Lance. Allura gasped as she looked over Lance's broken body, his entire left leg had been crushed by the debris. Pidge couldn’t stare at him for too long, her eyes became watery, she couldn’t believe that this was her boyfriend, who had seemed so alive only yesterday.

 

Pidge paced in front of the healing pod, she knew that he had already had surgery to get an Altean prosthetic on his leg, but now he had to go in the pod to heal all his other, more minor, injuries. Hunk came into the pod room and sat with her. “He’s gonna be okay,” Hunk said, trying to comfort Pidge.

 

“I know, but he didn’t deserve to go through that,” Pidge tightened her fists to keep her eyes from watering.

 

“Neither did you,” that was true, Pidge had burn scars all over her hands, she could almost still feel the heat. All the sudden the pod door opened, Lance stumbled out, his entire left leg metal and fake.

 

“What happened?” he asked, he looked up at Pidge, and frowned, “what happened to my leg?”

 

He then looked at Pidge like he was remembering things that he didn’t want to remember, he smiled, tears falling down his face, “I’m glad you’re safe, Pidge.”


End file.
